lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwarven Warrior
The Dwarven warrior is the main fighting force of the Dwarves of the Iron Hills. They will attack any type of Orc, troll, Warg or evil player, but no Men (like Dunlendings or Southrons) and no good-aligned mobs or players (unless provoked). They can be found in Dwarven towers and inside Dwarven mines. Dwarves dislike horses but can ride boars, which are common in the cold alpine climate of the Iron Hills. Like all mounted troops, they will get a boost on the range in which enemies are spotted, increasing it from 16 blocks to 24. Dwarves have no troops with bows or crossbows. Instead, some Dwarves use throwing axes as ranged weapons. These are called Dwarf axe-throwers. Dwarven Warriors are a stronger class of Dwarves who are equipped with sturdy Dwarven armour and carry various powerful weapons. Do not let their size deceive you - a group of Dwarven Warriors is a force to be reckoned with! Roughly one in six Dwarves that spawn in the Iron Hills biome will be a Dwarven Warrior or Axe-thrower. These dwarves can be hired if your Durin's Folk alignment is +250 or higher. Behaviour Like normal Dwarves, Dwarven warriors will fight against any threat that comes near - be it Mordor Orcs, Gundabad Orcs, or any player with a negative Durin's Folk alignment. They do not use ranged weapons, but their strength more than makes up for this. They can deal anywhere from two and half to four hearts to an unarmoured player or mob. Attack strength The attack strength of these Dwarves depends on what they're wielding: Drops Warriors have the same drops as normal Dwarves, while also having a chance to drop their worn weapons and armor when defeated. Hiring and Unit Variants Speech Bank The Dwarves are a proud folk, and will take kindly to adventurers with an interest in smithing and a few Orc-kills under their belts. But enemies of the Khazâd should tread carefully around them, for these stout warriors are fierce fighters, and won't hesitate to attack. Friendly *Our women are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for our men. *Roaring fires! Malt beer! Ripe meat off the bone! *You are not one of the Khazad, Person, but you seem friendly enough. *Let us drink together! *Shall we drink, Person? *Dwarven ale is the finest drink in all Middle-earth! *The wealth of the Dwarves is surpassed by no other race. *There is some good stonework here. *What tidings do you bring from the world of Men, Person? *My beard is the envy of all Durin's Folk. *Stature you may have, but a fine beard you have not! *You need to work on that beard, Person. *The smith-skill of the Dwarves is unmatched! *Do you have news from our folk in the West? *By my beard, I've not seen a Man in all my life! *Welcome to my home, Person! *You're a bit too tall for these mines, Person! Ha! Ha! *Welcome to the Iron Hills, Person! Many riches await you here. Hired *I am proud to fight for your cause, Person! *Let us go forth and slay some Orcish scum! *My beard is itching for battle. *Our foes shall be crushed like a rack of fresh ribs! *The axes of the Dwarves are sharpened for battle, Person! *Few in Middle-earth can stand against the might of Durin's Folk! *This is all well and good, but where has all the ale gone? *I'd sell my beard for a drink of Dwarven ale. *Ah! I miss the sight of the great stone halls of the Iron Hills. But a Dwarf will not run from battle! *We Dwarves are valiant warriors! All foes shall tremble beneath our hammers and axes! *No Orc shall escape the edge of my axe! *By my beard, I would run ten leagues just for one pint of fresh Dwarven ale! *It is truly a great honour to fight beside a warrior such as yourself, Person! Hostile *Don't expect to get the better of me, you rowdy lad! *You are no match for the kinsmen of Durin! *You should not have come here, Person! *I'll cleave your miserable skull in twain! *Come on, lad! Show me what you've got! *Suffer the wrath of the Dwarves, Person! *Came you here only to be crushed? *Out with you, Morgul-scum! *Draw your last breath, Person! *No Dwarven ale for you! *Raaarrgh! *I'll crush you like a rock, lad! *You have underestimated us, Person! *You're a nasty piece of work, Person! *What were you thinking, picking a fight with me? Ha! *Woe and ruin upon you and your kin, Person! *Khazâd ai-mênu! *Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! *May you die in dragon-fire! *How dare you enter our lands? *Begone, Orc scum! *You will pay for trespassing here, Morgul-scum! Category:Dwarves Category:Iron Hills Category:Hirable Category:Good Category:Level 2 Mobs